


Photographs

by Raven052



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Photographs, Revelations, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first picture came through at 2:08 in the morning exactly.</p><p>No one suspected what would be revealed on Frank Iero's instagram account that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

The first picture came through at 2:08 in the morning exactly.  
Some people got it a little later, of course, phones, laptops and tablets all running at different speeds, but if anyone checked the time stamp, it said 2:08.

The first picture was blurry, grainy. You could make out very vague shapes, but nothing solid.  
Anyone who checked Frank Iero's Instagram frowned at the screen awhile, trying to figure it out, then went back to something else.  
Most went back to sleep.

The next picture came through five minutes later.  
It was a little clearer, but still shadowy.  
Anyone who checked this late at night knew immediately that it was a picture of Frank himself, his head deliberately down, but showing enough that you could tell who it was.  
You could just about make out a small smile on his lips, but he looked nervous.

Another five minutes, then another picture came through.  
This was a black and white picture of legs, feet, messily poking out from underneath a bed cover. Clearly the legs and feet of someone sleeping on their front. The legs were slightly apart, the right leg was bent a little at the knee, the slim ankles almost crossing. 

The next one came through much quicker.  
Someone's back, just enough of the picture showed you that again this was someone laying on their front on a bed. There was a sheet just visible at the bottom of the picture, slightly rumpled, just covering a little of the persons lower back, but, it's purpose was obviously to cover their ass. Which, without the sheet, the picture would be presenting the very barest glimpse of.  
The rest of the back was fully exposed though, up to the base of the neck. It seemed their arms were outstretched on the bed, only one arm currently visible, flung down at their left side, the other, apparently, above their head.  
You could also see the bed, the sheets creased and crumpled by the persons movements.  
The picture, like the previous, was in black and white, but it was clear the persons skin was pale.  
Something else that was immediately obvious, was that the skin was undecorated, there were no tattoos. This was obviously not Frank, though he was likely the photographer.

The next picture was, again, black and white. This time it was an arm, the one flung out to the left. The hand was visible also.  
The hand was fairly large, a mans hand no doubt, but the fingers were thin, long, and were gently curled on top of the bed linen.

The next picture was taken at a very different angle. Looking straight down on the figure on the bed, giving you a complete view from their feet, up to the base of their neck, once again, the head was not visible. More of the bed was visible also, and you could see it was a large bed, at least a king. And you could see the way the bed sheet swathed across the mans (it was unmistakably a man, from the first picture, it was obvious) body, how it just covered his ass, only slightly covered his thighs, and how the bed sheet continued over the rest of the bed from there. You could see his right arm reaching up, apparently to the pillow where his head lay.

There was a larger time lapse until the next picture.

The next picture was the back of the mans head.  
You could see him, resting on the pillow, his face buried in it, almost completely obscured. The hair was fairly long and messy. Once again, the picture being black and white, the colour could not be determined.

There was an even bigger time lapse between that and the next picture.  
It was as if the photographer were debating the next move.  
Those who were following the pictures as they came through feared that was the last, they'd see no more.

Then, finally, the next one came.  
And this showed the face of the man.

His eyes were closed still, but he'd turned over, onto his back. There was a tiny smile on his lips.  
His dark eyelashes stood out against his pale cheeks.  
Everyone recognised him right away.  
The suspicions and hopes and fears had been confirmed.  
The man in the pictures was Gerard Way.

The next picture was quick to follow.  
And this time Gerard had his eyes open.  
Half open, anyway.  
And his smile had grown, just slightly. Enough to show he was pleased to see whoever he was seeing.

Another picture soon after that.  
Gerard wide awake now, his head turned to the side, his chin tilted slightly up.  
He was posing.

Another.  
Gerard laughing, beaming, his eyes half closed again.

Another.  
A shadow falling slightly over him as he reached his arm out, a pleading, teasing look on his face.  
Trying to get the photographer in the picture also.

And another.  
Frank also in this one, laying beside Gerard, their heads close together. Gerard was smiling, as was Frank, though he looked a little embarrassed.

Another.  
Gerard kissing his cheek, Franks eyes closed as his smile grew.

The final one was slightly out of focus. But you didn't have to look too closely to see the two of them, kissing. Their arms around each other, except for Franks left arm, which held up the phone to take the picture.

There was a wait to see if there would be any more.  
Five minutes went by.  
Ten.  
Half an hour.  
An hour.  
The pictures were done.  
And their message had been received, loud and clear.


End file.
